Demisioner
by kearuff
Summary: Ada suatu ketika, pada hari terakhir di bulan Agustus, saat Midorima akhirnya benar-benar percaya bahwa tidak semua petuah Oha-Asa bekerja efektif. /Midorima for AoKise/


___fic ini ditujukan khusus untuk para reader dan reviewer, yang punya akun ataupun anon, saya sangat berterimakasih kalian sudah mau repot-repot membaca what? dan i (laugh) you. =)_

_**warning : ditulis ngebut, belum dibeta** (saya ngantuk banget Orz). absurd, alur ekspress, **galau**, lebay._

_**Kuroko-no-Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

.

.

.

Ketika orang-orang berkata mengenai hal-hal yang terlalu abstrak, seperti cinta, Midorima berani bersumpah demi segala dewa yang berkuasa, sejujurnya, rasionya tidak pernah mencapai titik paham.

Kalau maksudnya adalah fenomena absennya konsiusi diri yang berdampak pada tendensi tanpa konsiderasi untuk melakukan hal-hal _absurd_ yang menurut mereka, para amatir itu, adalah hal-hal yang paling wajar di dunia, mungkin dia sedikit lebih mengerti.

Sayangnya, bagi Midorima, dia tidak berniat menyelami sisi kelam para pecandu itu, meskipun bila saja ia melakukannya, mungkin saja ia dapat dengan mudah memahami alasan tidak efektifnya petuah-petuah dari Oha-Asa belakangan ini.

.

Karena bagi Midorima, cinta adalah permulaan yang buruk.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini ia membeli dua. Warna hijau kukus dengan lekuk bundar di tepian. Satu berperisa kacang hijau, satu berperisa melon.

Satu ia berikan pada teman _copycat_-nya, di dalam kubikel empat kali empat yang selalu mengurungnya sampai kebisingan waktu kerja benar-benar menghilang tanpa jejak. _For god's sake_, dua puluh hari tanpa pernah pulang sekalipun, ruangan itu lebih cocok dibilang tempat tinggal permanen-nya yang baru.

Dedikasi pada _klien,_ katanya. Blah. _Klien _istimewa, maksudmu?

Midorima sering bertanya-tanya, apakah kurang gizi, atau depresi yang akan membunuh Kise terlebih dahulu.

Serius, pria dua puluh empat tahun itu butuh aliansi yang bisa membuatnya tetap waras. Maka di sinilah Midorima, berkunjung dari waktu ke waktu, dengan membawa apapun yang bisa dijadikan selingan di antara kafein, nikotin dan lainnya dalam benda-benda destruktif yang selalu dikonsumsi mantan model itu tanpa perhatian diri.

Dedikasi pada seorang sahabat, pikirnya.

"Kau tidak bisa memanjakan_nya_ terus menerus, Kise."

Ada senyuman menawan yang selalu ditampakkannya pada semua wanita. Salah sasaran tepatnya. Karena Midorima adalah pria tulen, juga, yang direfleksikan kacamata keberuntungannya adalah lingkaran hitam yang makin hari makin melebar, perawakan yang semakin tirus, juga kilatan-kilatan elegi yang hadir pada sepasang _amber-_nya ketika Kise pikir tidak ada orang yang melihat.

_[Aku bisa melihatnya, Kise.]_

Midorima melepas intensi untuk memulai konfrontasinya melalui helaan napas panjang. Bagaimanapun, a_dvokad_ swasta itu sedang _berusaha_.

"Kau masih muda. Jangan sampai mati gara-gara komplikasi jantung dan ginjal."

.

.

.

.

"Tiga puluh satu Agustus."

Ia mendengar Kise berujar, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Hm?"

Ada kilatan gairah yang menatap balik Midorima. Seperti kilat di mata anak-anak saat bermain _kingyo-sukui_. Obsesi yang meluap-luap, dia pikir.

"Bukankah pelepasannya akan jadi kado yang tak terlupakan untuk Aominecchi, eh, Midorimacchi?"

Ah sekarang Midorima mengerti. Jadi itu alasan dibalik kulitnya yang kini pucat-kusam, kantung matanya yang semakin mengendur. Kise berpacu dengan lingkaran merah besar di kalender mejanya rupanya. Sayang, realita bisa saja menjadi terlalu kejam.

"Jangan terlalu dipaksakan, Kise."

Ada senyum sederhana yang penuh arti. "Aku tahu."

Ah. Seperti yang ia duga, Midorima tidak mengerti cinta.

.

.

.

.

Ia bangun awal pada pagi yang cerah, suhu luar tiga puluh dua derajat, mengenakan dasi warna merah, dengan motif polkadot hitam kecil-kecil yang menyebar rata ─nyatanya tidak mampu menahan intensi mendadak yang membuatnya mendapat lingkaran lebam di kaki kiri. Dan rasa sakit. Ia menendang sel besi dengan sekuat tenaga, tentu saja sakit.

Bahkan sampai ketika ia ditarik paksa menjauhi sel dingin itu agar ia tidak meneruskan aktivitas tendangan sampai kakinya menyentuh bagian tubuh Aomine (bagian manapun tak masalah, yang penting kena), Midorima berpendapat setidaknya ia masih bisa menjejalkan sinyal kognitif ke otak pecundang _sialan_ itu dengan kata-kata, maka ia menukik keras _"Hargai Kise, idiot!"_, _"Kalau kau sebegitu inginnya untuk mati, kemari! Aku yang akan membunuhmu! Tidak usah menunggu pancunganmu tiba!"_ dan kalimat-kalimat lain yang bila petugas yang berjaga mempunyai kebijaksanaan yang patut, bisa saja mereka menyeret Midorima ke dalam sel yang masih luang.

Dua puluh lima menit setelahnya untuk menjernihkan pikiran. Kise menempelkan kantung es pada kakinya. Midorima berpikir mungkin pagi tadi ia seharusnya memilih _scarlet_ ketimbang marun.

.

.

.

.

"Ada kemajuan?"

Kali ini kemeja bergaris biru-kelabu, seperti spektrum awan di atas mereka. Midorima sudah menyiapkan payung, dan sedikit merasa bangga, karena, seperti biasa ramalannya memang benar. Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jendela. Folder-folder file bertebaran asal di atas meja, teracuhkan begitu saja. Di atas kursi, mata Kise terfokus pada lembaran profil. Pena menari-nari tanpa ritme di atas meja, menunggu order dari otak.

"Sejauh ini belum."

Ada adante elegi yang meretas kuat di antara mereka. Menekankan bahwa tidak boleh ada kata tanya lagi yang terucap. Tapi, Midorima masih mau menarik ulur.

"Kapan keputusan hakim keluar?"

"Sabtu nanti."

Kamis adalah waktu di mana _Cancer_ bertindak tegas. Peran mereka untuk meletakkan sesuatu sebagaimana mestinya.

"Kau tahu? Kau tak perlu melakukan ini. Sudah cukup. Aku punya kena─"

"Ngomong apa Midorimacchi. Kupikir kau beda dari yang lain."

"Kise─"

"Kau masih mau membantu kan?"

Ada anomali di sini, dia pikir. Seharusnya tidak ada sedikitpun celah pelarian yang bisa dimanfaatkan, karena seharusnya hari ini g_emini _menjadi penurut. Tapi Midorima baru ingat, yang dihadapinya adalah seorang Kise Ryouta.

"…tentu saja idiot. Dari awal kami mendukung kalian."

Seorang Kise Ryouta yang tanpa spektrum, anomali di antara pelangi. Kise Ryouta yang seperti air di daun talas, melupakan porsi untuk dirinya sendiri, karena sedikitpun, sejenak pun tidak ada kata "aku" bagi Kise. Dan nampaknya hanya ada tiga klausa yang beroperasi pada lobus otak Kise saat ini; _"Aominecchi"_, _"bebas"_, dan _"hidup bahagia bersama Kurokocchi"_.

.

.

.

.

Midorima tidak pernah benar-benar menyukai Sabtu. Akumulasi prosentasi Sabtu dalam deret hari keberuntungannya selama ini hanya empat persen. Matahari sedang bersemangat, para pedestrian mengeluh. Midorima tidak berniat untuk melepas saputangan kuning-nya.

Selain itu, hari Sabtu adalah puncak pertaruhan mereka selama ini.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

Kise berputar. Berjalan mundur, berlindung di bawah kanopi sebuah kedai kopi pinggir jalan. Memasang cengiran khasnya, ia mengedikkan bahu ke arah pintu utama. Kise tidak menunggu, menjajakkan langkahnya semangat, memimpin mereka masuk tanpa sedikitpun membiarkan kerutan menghias raut wajahnya.

.

"Midorimacchi, bisa menemaniku ke rumah sakit?"

Skema pembicaraan ini. Midorima sudah muak menghadapinya.

"Aomine yang memintamu?"

Respon yang Midorima dapat lagi-lagi hanya seulas senyum. _For god's sake, _orang di depannya ini adalah _masochist_ akut.

"Serius Kise. Kau tidak boleh diam dan terpuruk sendiri begini. Serahkan kasus ini kep─"

"Kumohon Midorimacchi?"

Midorima benci karena rasa empati yang berbuncah di dalam dirinya menjadikan ia selalu menyerah pada raut penuh persuasi itu. Seakan-akan itu adalah permintaan terakhirnya di dunia.

"Kau belum memberitahuku bagaimana hasil sidangnya."

Ada jeda yang membatasi. Satu kedipan berlalu lambat. Kise memutar cangkir di mejanya, mengangkatnya, menyesapnya di ujung. Matanya dialihkan ke seberang jendela.

"Kami akan mengajukan banding."

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Midorima melihat Kise menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding, kepala menengadah, mata dipejamkan. Melakukan kebiasaan buruknya, lagi-lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Daiki-kun kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan, Tetsu."

Kise tersenyum seolah mengerti, matanya masih terpejam. Tangannya mengepal. Midorima merasakan darahnya mulai naik.

"Janji padaku kau akan keluar dari sini hidup-hidup Daiki-kun?"

"Aku tak bisa menjanjikan itu, kau tahu sendiri hak─"

"Kau tidak sengaja melakukannya. Kau hanya membelaku."

Tangan Kise yang mengepal menghantam keras dinding, dihentikan pada saat-saat akhir hingga gemanya tidak menimbulkan suara. Saat itu Midorima merasa tidak habis pikir kenapa cinta ─sesuatu yang _delusif_ itu─ bisa membuat orang bertindak sebegitu bodohnya.

"Tetap saja Tet-"

"Aku mencintaimu Daiki-kun."

Mata Kise terbuka, menatap kosong dinding di seberangnya. Kepalannya semakin mengerat, kontemplasi rasa frustasinya, atau mungkin antisipasi terhadap sesuatu yang akan menghancurkan hatinya, entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

Midorima tidak tahan lagi. Ia tidak peduli kalau Kise, si _masochist_ itu, masih bisa bertahan.

Ia berjalan terburu-buru, masih berusaha tidak menimbulkan keributan. Kedua tangannya ia julurkan─

"…aku juga men─"

─mendarat mulus di kedua telinga Kise.

Kise menoleh. Midorima tidak peduli alasan yang ia lontarkan terlalu naif.

"Menguping pembicaraan orang itu tidak baik."

.

.

Midorima tidak menyalahkan Aomine, bahkan Kuroko sekalipun. Dia tidak juga menyalahkan Kise. Mereka hanya entitas-entitas yang dipermainkan takdir, atau seperti para amatir itu bilang, mereka terjerat dalam lubang tak berujung bernama cinta. Ini memang terdengar klise dan murahan.

"Midorimacchi… "

Mungkin sebenarnya Midorima hidup dalam salah satu drama opera sabun, yang digemari kaum-kaum melankolis, biasanya para adolesen, terutama wanita, yang hampir kesemuanya hanya mempunyai dua akhir saja; _bahagia _atau _tragedi_. Kali ini dengan tema bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan lebih mengarah ke arah tragedi daripada bahagia.

"Hm?"

Mereka pikir semakin dramatis, semakin kejam, maka semakin manis.

"Bagaimana rasanya dicintai Takao-cchi?"

Hentikan pikiran sampah itu.

Harusnya mereka menjadi Midorima, yang setiap hari menyaksikan proyeksi protagonis menyedihkan dalam seorang Kise Ryouta, sehingga mereka, para psikopat itu, tahu bahwa tak ada yang patut untuk diapresiasi dari entitas fiktif berdestruktif tinggi bernama cinta.

.

.

.

.

Senin sore, tidak ada awan yang memayungi langit. Matahari sebentar lagi akan turun. Mereka berdua berayun.

Midorima tidak tahu kenapa yang ia pilih adalah taman terdekat. Arogansinya terlupakan sejenak dalam usahanya menarik paksa mantan model itu keluar dari ruang nerakanya. Alih-alih bau limau, ruangan itu jauh lebih parah dari bar murahan di pinggir jalan yang, beraroma asam-pahit khas nikotin yang terlalu pekat. Midorima tak akan heran bila suatu hari ia mendapat kabar mengenai kematian Kise karena infeksi saluran penapasan akut, atau mungkin komplikasi jantung.

Sekarang, ketika mereka bergerak naik-turun, Midorima menyesali tindakan tanpa pikir panjangnya itu. Tapi lihatlah, di sampingnya Kise mengayun dengan semangat. Yah, setidaknya usahanya membuahkan hasil.

"Berapa berat badanmu sekarang?"

Konversasi ringan dengan sekaleng _gyuunyuu_, mungkin bisa mengalihkan advokat itu dari pikiran-pikiran yang mengancam.

"Huh? Kau menyeretku kesini hanya untuk menanyaiku berat badanku?"

Ah ia salah ambil _start _rupanya.

"Kau kurus sekali, tahu. Ini keterlaluan. Kau bahkan sampai lupa makan."

"Aku tidak lupa mak─"

"Maksudmu ketika aku, Akashi, atau Murasaki yang memberimu?"

Ada tawa lepas keluar dari mulut Kise. Midorima hanya bergeming mengamati.

"Kau tahu Midorimacchi?" Kise melemparkan kotak susunya sembarangan, dan kembali mengayun semangat, sejenak membuat Midorima berpikir mereka telah melompat bertahun-tahun ke belakang.

"Kalau kasus ini kita menangkan, mungkin aku mau jalan-jalan ke luar negeri. Ke Itali mungkin, aku ingin mencoba gondolanya!"

_[Maksudmu kau juga tidak sanggup melihat mereka berdua? Lalu kenapa kau melakukan ini?]_

"Bagaimana peluangnya?" Midorima terlambat menyadari yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah _bisa_ yang sangat efektif pada Kise. Ia merutuk pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin ia telah meraba titik terendah dari hati seorang Kise Ryouta.

"Paling ringan, seumur hidup." Di luar perkiraan suara Kise terdengar mantap. Profesi advokad membuatnya profesional dalam berpretensi rupanya.

.

Midorima tidak mengatakan apapun. Selanjutnya mereka pulang dalam diam. Kise di depan, sementara Midorima di belakang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Ah ia lupa mengancam Kise untuk tidak memberitahu Takao soal insiden ini.

.

.

.

.

"Aominecchi hari ini sangat kooperatif."

Suara Kise berlalu bersama derajat terendah di musim panas, yang berhembus masuk, melewati jendela. Di balkoni, menenggak espresso kaleng, mereka menatap hitam di langit. Malam ini tidak ada bintang.

"Begitu? Dia sudah waras rupanya, nanodayo."

Nada tawa renyah mengelilingi mereka, bergema di lantai keempat, lalu lenyap bersama angin. Midorima mengernyit, meminta penjelasan.

"Haha...sudah lama aku tidak mendengar nanodayo-mu itu."

"Berisik." Membetulkan letak kacamata-nya, diam-diam Midorima ikut tersenyum. Hari ini adalah hari di mana cancer menebar kebahagiaan.

.

"Katanya Kurokocchi sudah menyiapkan kado ulang tahunnya."

Memang, lingkaran merah di kalender itu semakin mendekat. Midorima tidak perlu diingatkan bagaimana Kise selalu melirik diam-diam ke arah meja di sudut, diam sebentar, lalu menjadi lebih semangat pada lembaran file di hadapannya. Tapi ia─Midorima, tidak mengantisipasi skenario ini sebelumnya. Ia tidak menjawab.

"Kau harus lihat tampangnya saat itu, Midorimacchi!"

Tidak ada cahaya yang cukup. Midorima bersyukur. Karena dengan itu dia bisa bertingkah tak-tahu menahu, dan Kise akan bebas memasang ekspresi apapun di wajahnya.

"Lucu sekali! Tidak seharusnya orang mendapat hadiah berwajah seperti itu! Hahahaha."

Midorima masih bisa mendengar getar dalam suara Kise.

"Dia juga bilang terima kasih, untuk semuanya ─dia, si arogan itu bilang begitu , kau percaya itu?"

.

.

.

.

Rabu, hari terakhir di bulan Agustus. Langit berseri-seri, sembilan puluh tujuh persen tidak akan hujan. Lingkaran merah pada kalender menemui ajalnya.

Keringat dingin tidak berhenti keluar dari pori-pori. Seharusnya ia mengatakan sesuatu yang komfortabel, bukannya malah ikut-ikutan cemas begini.

"Kau siap, Kise?"

Tidak ada tremor pada diri Kise, tatapannya mantap. Tapi Midorima tahu, pria itu lebih cemas daripada siapapun.

"Aku harus siap, Midorimacchi."

Midorima mengangguk. Tangannya menepuk pundak Kise, memberi dukungan.

Sidang mulai sepuluh menit lagi. Midorima duduk di kursi penonton, menyaksikan persiapan personil-personil badan hukum itu. Mata-mata awas, beberapa menyelidik penuh tanya. Semua hampir beres, tinggal menunggu terdakwa masuk.

Midorima menarik kerahnya longgar, topi biru, lucky itemnya hari ini, ia lepaskan. _Gemini_ ada di urutan teratas, sementara _cancer_ ada di posisi kedua terbawah. Semua akan baik-baik saja.

Akashi dan Murasaki sudah mengatur semuanya di rumah. Mereka hanya perlu melewati ini, lalu pulang dengan senyum di wajah. Midorima tersenyum, persentasi kemenangan mereka lumayan tinggi. Lalu semuanya akan kembali seperti semu─

.

_Braakkkk_

Pintu utama membuka dengan bunyi berdebum keras.

Semua menolehkan kepala masing-masing, mata tertuju pada asal suara. Satu orang tak dikenal menyerobos masuk, terengah-engah. Mengatur napas, ia mulai berbicara.

"Sidang ditunda. Ada dua orang loncat dari lantai teratas."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Midorima Shintarou tidak mengerti cinta.

"Aku menyayangi Kurokocchi."

_[Aku tahu.]_

Berdiri dengan kaki terhuyung, tangannya gemetaran. Air mata yang kolot belum mau berhenti mengalir deras dari matanya.

"Aku menyayangi Aominecchi."

_[Kau mencintainya.]_

Ia menarik lengan _advokat _itu lembut, mengajaknya berdiri. Sirine ambulan menjadi kakofoni di koridor rumah sakit.

"Aku belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun."

_[Aku tahu.]_

"Kadonya belum kuberikan."

_[Kau sudah berusaha semampumu.]_

Bertumpu pada sepasang kaki, satu lengan menggantung pada bahu yang lain, mereka berdua mengayuh langkah, pulang.

.

Rabu, hari terakhir di bulan Agustus, topi biru itu tergeletak di lantai marmer, terinjak oleh kaki-kaki yang lewat, terlupakan.

.

.

.

**_[FIN]_**

_._

_._

_._

**_a/n : kata midorima saya psikopat? heh? bukan , yang benar sadistic. dan yak! otp pertama saya di kurobas itu midotaka._**

**_se-no! arigatou!_**


End file.
